Existing light emitting diode (“LED”) dimmers may rely on on-off-modulation that is then smoothed with an inductor coil, to avoid the perception of flickering. Conventional controllers may be able to provide acceptable dimming perception within a small dynamic range; however, a limited number of dimming settings with a conventional or low-bit controller may yield an undesirable perception of stepwise light changes in some brightness ranges, rather than a smooth diming procedure. Where a large dynamic range is required, the known method of dimming with an inductor coil on a single pathway may be unable to provide an acceptably smooth dimming perception across the dynamic range.